


出租车采访后续

by surisvenson



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surisvenson/pseuds/surisvenson
Summary: PWP。某位点的惩罚play，来认领一下→_→你的脑洞太污了，我简直写不出十分之一。





	出租车采访后续

'我的生日是什么时候?'刚一进房间，罗伊斯就将矮个子的男人一把推到了墙上，被脚后更暴力地一脚踹上的门发出哐的一声。

'五月三十一。'被花臂按在墙上的格策一点都没见慌张，声音十分坚定，仿佛出租车采访时对此犹犹豫豫的人不是他一样。

'骗子。'罗伊斯扯出一个笑容，额头顶上另外一个人的，'五月三十或者三十一?哈?'罗伊斯说着，低头寻着男人丰厚的下唇咬了一口。

格策为突如其来的疼痛感皱眉，推了金发的Alpha一把，没推动，'马尔科，别闹，明天还要训练。'他舔了舔唇。

罗伊斯的回应是更加凶狠地咬了一口，然后含着慢慢舔舐，从唇角到唇珠，格策忍不住张开唇，但金发男人没有再深入。

一丝丝的铁锈味在两人唇舌之间蔓延。

'我打赌所有人都知道你是我的Omega。'金发Alpha低声说，金色的睫毛在眼下投射出一片影子。

'这就是你把我们安排在一间的原因?队长。'格策微微扬起头，眉眼间都是呷促的笑意。

那些以为他只是个小可爱的人真应该看看这个，罗伊斯想着，并不是说他会真的给他们看就是了。

'脱裤子，跪在床边。'最终，罗伊斯受够了这种温情的气氛，他还有一个不听话的Omega要惩罚。

格策没有反驳，他只是用一种非常慢的速度先是脱掉了上衣，健康紧绷的小麦色皮肤和出众的胸围无不彰显着这是一个年轻健康迷人的Omega的事实。在挺翘的胸上乳尖已经硬了，不知道是因为冷还是其他的什么。

格策一眨不眨地看着罗伊斯，缓慢地脱下了运动裤，接着是已经有些湿润的内裤。

如果他的目的是诱惑，他已经成功了。罗伊斯感到喉咙发干，裤子发紧，他不知道他的Omega是不是就这样穿着被自己润湿的内裤坐了一路。

他一直算着日子，知道格策的发情期会在这几天临近---可能比他想的还要近。

'过来。'罗伊斯说，'跪下。'

矮个子的Omega听话地走了过来，大方地展示着自己的身体，抬眼看了他一眼，眼睛亮到惊人，双膝着地跪在了他的面前，脸正对着鼠蹊的位置，意味不言而喻。伸出手去拉他的裤子。

罗伊斯运动裤的胯部已经被半硬的阴茎顶出一个火热的弧度，在平时他都会欣然应允，满意地看着自己的阴茎进出Omega的嘴的画面，但今天他只是坚定地拍开黑发Omega的手，'床边。'罗伊斯说着，他才不会让格策就那么轻易地糊弄过去。

格策微微叹了口气，又站了起来，这次跪在了床边。

罗伊斯还没等格策调整好姿势就一把将Omega的整个上半身推倒在了床单上---这应该是一个惩罚而不是奖励。

格策挺翘丰满，因为常年不见阳光比其他地方白皙了很多的臀部露在了空气中，然后很快迎来了一个快到意料不到的巴掌。

'马尔科。'格策呜咽了一声，有些惊讶，喊着Alpha的名字想要起身，但因为被罗伊斯按着腰阻止了。

接着是下一个落下的巴掌。下一个，再下一个……

细腻的臀肉上印出马尔科修长的手指的印子，开始泛红。格策在第一下之后就拽住了床单，绷紧了臀部的肌肉，天啊，男人下手可真重，在第一波疼痛感褪去之后，有些发麻的满足感开始在身体里萦绕，像是饮鸩止渴一般。

格策发现自己渐渐开始期待下一个巴掌落下后带来的带着疼痛的灼烧感，他能感觉到肠壁渐渐湿润了起来，因为得不到满足不由自主地收缩着括约肌，却在下一个掌掴下被震开，一种别样的刺激感……

在他的身下，形状漂亮的阴茎在草丛里抬起头来，顺着一个个巴掌的落下在床单上摩擦。

房间里属于Omega的气味渐渐浓郁起来，橙花的香气满溢，引诱着这里唯一的一个Alpha。

罗伊斯很快地发现了格策的小心思，但他决心不让Omega轻易得到满足，不是在做了今天的事后。

他停了下来。 '我的生日是什么时候?'

格策为突然停下的巴掌发出了一声不满地呻吟，弓起腰，'五月……五月三十一日。'

'还会不会忘?'

'不会了。'格策说着，爬起身，转过来吻住了罗伊斯，双手缠绕着罗伊斯结实的臂膀和脖颈，他的Alpha尝起来像草坪，像泥土，像六月的空气，像一切他所钟爱的事物。

罗伊斯时而用舌头推挤着Omega的，像是要占领地盘的士兵，一会儿又柔软下来，细细舔过每一颗牙齿，时而像是热情的舞伴，缠住男人的舌头在口腔内共舞，在他们终于分开的时候多余的粘液在唇齿间拉出一道不舍的银丝。

金发的Alpha将格策转过身推倒在床上，目光巡视过Omega结实紧绷的背部，背中心脊椎的凹陷像是山峰间的干涸的峡谷一直延伸到还印着手指印，又红又肿的臀部。

属于他的臀部。

罗伊斯十分满意他所看到的一切，快速地脱去了衣物，附上了另一具熟悉的躯体，用唇舌舔舐过Omega颈后那一小片散发着气味的结合腺，没有咬下去。即使队内几乎默许了他们之间的关系，带着几句不痛不痒的关于队长夫人这个称呼的调笑，但身为职业球员的他们并没有真的做好建立一个家庭的准备。

总有一天，他会真的咬下去。

但不是今天。

罗伊斯吻了吻男人汗湿的鬓角，'Sunny，放松。'他说着，手指已经伸到下方即将承接他阴茎的入口，摸索了一下，一次性插入两根手指，享受着格策从喉咙深处发出的低哑呻吟。里面已经湿透了，他不记得Omega在发情期外有那么湿过，被冷落了很久的肠肉自发的缠着外物，热到惊人。金发Alpha十分修长的手指恶趣味地在格策体内扭动着，就是不去摸那个重要的地方，只是用剪的短短的指甲抠挖着紧紧包裹着他手指的脆弱敏感的肌肉。

格策不自觉地将腿张得更大了。他平时十分明亮澄静的深棕色眼睛涣散着，在眼角晕出欲求不满的艳红，扬起的脖颈呈现出脆弱的弧度。因为罗伊斯手指的动作，分泌出来的多余的肠液从穴口流了出来，沾湿了他的大腿和身下的床单。

突然之间，罗伊斯抽出了手指，转而将格策的侧边身体搬了起来，将自己的上半身卡在了格策的左肩和床之间，这下格策只能撑起右边肩膀支撑两个人的体重，而金发男人完全勃起的Alpha阴茎正完美地卡在Omega的股缝间。

下定决心让身下的人臣服，罗伊斯只是一边用手散散地撸动着自己的阴茎，一边用唇舌玩弄着Omega敏感的腋下和乳头。

格策不可抑制地感到有些委屈，他的Alpha宁愿用手解决都不愿意使用他---在他已经将他完全准备好之后。

升高的体温和长期得不到满足又一轮一轮犯上的情欲快要将格策的神智抽离了。他几乎不能思考发生了什么事，无论是胸前被玩弄的痛感或是被舔舐的麻痒都化为了快感充斥着他的大脑。Omega想要被填满，被插入的本能渐渐占了上风，他伸出手去尝试着将自己的手指插入粘湿的后穴。

罗伊斯在发现格策想要做什么的时候瞪大了对于Alpha而言漂亮到有些过分的灰绿色眼眸，他一把拉开了格策的手，感觉到气恼。

    “不，你不能这样做。”罗伊斯说着，立起身来，推着格策的肩膀将人整个压在床上，“是我在惩罚你，明白吗？”

格策垂下眼不想再看他，微微嘟起嘴咬紧了下唇，形状美好的眉毛也簇紧了。

罗伊斯突然笑了起来，他真的很多年都没有再见过格策露出这个表情了，甚至记不清它上次出现是在什么时候。毕竟，他们已经认识彼此，那么长的时间了。罗伊斯觉得自己的内心突然柔软了下来，'Sunny， Sunny，'他温柔地喊着，在Omega的唇和耳后留下几个吻，'我要操你了。'

罗伊斯扶着自己涨大的阴茎在穴口用柱身摩擦了几下，然后插了进去，一路到底。两人都忍不住发出一身呻吟，漫长的前戏和等待显然是值得的，罗伊斯感受着阴茎上堪称完美的挤压，穴道里又湿又热，深处的穴肉吮吸着阴茎顶端，分泌出来的肠液带着Omega的信息素浇灌在他的阴茎上。

他不知道自己竟然还能更硬。

格策感觉者他体内属于另一个男人的一部分，它的形状和热度，令人满意的硬度和出人意料的长，在这个姿势下几乎顶到了他从来不知道的地方。金发Alpha抽插的力度也棒到惊人，劲瘦有力的腰以纯然色情的方式起伏着。他在这个角度可以插得很深，全根末入的碾磨，抽出时能隐约带出一点已经变得魅红的肠肉，然后又塞了回去。

两人的身体接触的地方都湿漉漉的，空气中Alpha青草似的味道和Omega橙花的香气渐渐融为一体。任由两人在呼吸时带入肺部，形成新一轮的刺激。

罗伊斯用手在两人交合的地方摸了一把，更多的透明液体沾上了他的手指，粘腻的甜腥。他将手指抽出，凑到格策嘴边，将透明的液体抹上Omega的双唇。

'不尝尝自己的味道么?'

格策侧过脸不想搭理他。

罗伊斯毫不在意地抽回手，一只手按着Omega的胯部，另一只手拖起他的臀，快速地冲撞着身前的躯体，每一次都刻意地插着前列腺过去。。

    他的结开始在抽插间渐渐隆起，让格策发出一声接近与愉悦与痛苦边缘的喊叫，后穴自觉收缩着，渴望火热的种子打上肠壁的感觉，被灼伤，被充满。

    在最后一次无法抽出的插入深到不可思议的地方，罗伊斯的结完全展开，将Omega钉在了Alpha的阴茎上，阴茎结刚好卡在前列腺的位置，持续不断地带来灭顶的快感，温凉的精液持续不断地射出，带着冲击的力道撞上肠壁，格策为这种感觉瑟缩了一下，但并没有发出声音。

阴茎结一时之间还无法消退，罗伊斯就着结结合的姿势将身下的人翻了个身，变成侧躺，格策的脊背贴合着金发Alpha的前胸。两个人跟勺子一样拥抱在一起。

罗伊斯喘着气，轻轻啄吻着格策已经完全被汗湿的后颈，用头蹭着对方，左手搭在Omega的腹部，轻轻地画着圈。

在控制身心的荷尔蒙终于开始消退后，金发男人像是想起了什么，皱起了眉头，戳了戳格策的肩膀。'Sunny，你不会真的不记得我的生日吧。'

格策瞅了他一眼，像是不敢相信他真的问了这句话一样，叹了口气。

'睡觉吧，马尔科。'他说，闭上了眼睛。

THE END  
感谢您的阅读，期待与您交流  
我终于狗出来了……再次正视我可能不是个肉文写手的事实。


End file.
